The family of bioactive lipids known as the eicosanoids exert pharmacological effects on cutaneous, respiratory, cardiovascular, and gastrointestinal systems. The leukotrienes are generally divided into two sub-classes, the peptidoleukotrienes (leukotrienes C.sub.4, D.sub.4 and E.sub.4) and the dihydroxyleukotrienes (leukotriene B.sub.4). This invention is primarily concerned with the hydroxyleukotrienes (LTB.sub.4) but is not limited to this specific group of leukotrienes. In fact, the receptor with which LTB.sub.4 interacts appears to also be utilized by a variety of other eicosanoids, including 12-HETE and dihydro 12-HETE. These receptors are either the same or closely-related so that compounds of this invention inhibit the action of several eicosanoids by antagonising this receptor.
These eicosanoids are derived from arachidonic acid and are critically involved in mediating many types of cardiovascular, pulmonary, dermatological, renal, allergic, and inflammatory diseases including asthma, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cystic fibrosis, psoriasis, and inflammatory bowel disease.
By antagonizing the effects of eicosanoids that interact at the LTB.sub.4 receptor, or other pharmacologically active mediators at the end organ, for example airway smooth muscle, the compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are valuable in the treatment of diseases in subjects, including human or animals, in which these eicosanoids are a factor.